Defender of the Empire - Chapter 2
by Assa
Summary: Moff Shonda arrives at his new command and Chand receives his orders


  
  
  


Chapter 2

Moff Shonda stepped out of the turbolift onto the bridge of the Star Destroyer Conquest, followed by his two stormtrooper escorts. Shonda scanned the bridge, taking in the atmosphere of busy determination. The bridge of a Star Destroyer was crewed by up to one hundred officers at any time and almost double that during military actions. For a few moments he watched the personnel in the crew pits either side of the command platform which ran up the centre the full length of the bridge. The command platform, relatively free of equipment except in two alcoves on either side at the rear of the platform, was crewed by a few senior officers including the Captain. Outside the view ports the mottled colours of hyperspace span passed. Mistaking the Moff's hesitation for confusion one of the stormtroopers pointed towards the Captain.  
"Yes, thank you, Lieutenant. I know what the captain looks like!"  
Not waiting for a response, Shonda walked over to where the Captain stood in one of the equipment alcoves. He was leaning over the officer seated at the communication desk, peering at a status report. The Moff stood behind the Captain for a few moments. Finally one of his escorts spoke up.  
"Captain, Moff Shonda to see you."  
The Captain turned, then straightened, surprised to see the Moff in front of him.  
"Moff Shonda. You should have announced yourself. We don't stand on ceremony all the time!"  
"Quite, Captain Paintree. I'd like a word."  
"Certainly. Carry on, Commander."  
The Paintree gestured towards the end of the command platform.  
"Shall we?"  
The two men walked slowly along the length of the platform towards the large viewport at the front of the bridge.  
"Captain, I am growing tired of your crew's attitude towards me and my staff."  
"What attitude would that be, Moff Shonda?"  
"They are disrespectful towards my people and quite often ignore me."  
"Moff.." the captain began, but was cut off.  
"No, Captain, there is no excuse! I may have only recently been appointed Moff, but I demand respect. And another thing, I want you to remove theseescorts of yours. They are intrusive!"  
"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Moff Shonda. They are for your own safety."  
"My own safety. Are you saying I am in danger from your crew?"  
"Of course not. It is this very ignorance that is a danger, however. A Star Destroyer is a very dangerous place. If you were unescorted there is a chance you could come to some harm. As you have pointed out you are a Moff, and as such of great importance to the Empire. You are under my protection and the escorts will stay."  
Shonda stared at the Captain for a few seconds, a look of infuriation turning to scorn.  
"I'm sorry, Moff Shonda, but as I have said, you are ignorant of this environment. This is not a civilian transport. This is a military ship. You are not a military man. My crew's attitude is regrettable but expected. We in the military have a poor view of bureaucrats such as yourself. I understand the need for such people, but many of my crew are not so enlightened. I'm afraid that in your new position this will be a problem you face daily. You are now in charge of both regional government and military and must learn to balance these roles. As an administrator with an office based career so far you will be viewed with suspicion by your military. You will have a difficult task gaining their respect."  
Moff Shonda turned and peered intently out of the viewport with a thoughtful expression.  
"You may be right, Captain. I have come across this mistrust before. I have to admit it works both ways, too. I am still trying to come to terms with my new position."   
The Captain saw a wry smile creep over the Moff's face in the viewport's reflection.  
"I never wanted to become a Moff, you know. I was happy working at a regional level. Boring, but safe" Shonda confided.  
"Exactly why you were promoted, I should think."  
Shonda chuckled as he turned to look at the Captain.  
"Really? I've not met many other Moffs, but I'd always assumed they were brilliant, driven men."  
It was the Captain's turn to show amusement.  
"You think so? I've met more than a few Moff's. It is true that some of them are great men, but most are dull, boring, self-centred men. Consider their position. These men have virtually complete control over their sectors. The Emperor and the Senate do not have time to concern themselves with every little detail in every sector across the Galaxy. But, The Emperor does not want the type of person who would abuse this power in that kind of position. A Moff could quite easily manoeuvre himself into a position from which to seriously threaten The Emperor, at least on a local scale. There are a few troublesome sectors which demand a sharper individual, but those Moffs are kept very busy by their jobs so they are no more of a threat either."  
"I'm sure you are right, Captain. However, this view of Moffs, if it is a common one among the military, does not help me!"  
"Well, maybe I can help you with that. Your military advisor in the Korlian Sector will be Vice-Admiral Rhys. He is Commander, Imperial Forces for the region and a friend of mine. We were at the Academy together and served on various ships together for over ten years. He's a good man, and a great fighter. If you can gain his respect then the rest of the military should follow."  
"Agreed, but how am I going to do that. You people are not the kind to appreciate good conversation at a dinner party."  
"Don't be too sure of that. We're not all uncivilised thugs! Anyway, I was thinking of something more appealing to his hunting instinct. As a military man, Rhys wants to do military things, nothing more. If you leave him to do his job and don't try to meddle, you'll get along fine. The biggest mistake so often made is trying to use the military as a political tool. You could, in fact, go further."  
"What do you mean?"  
Paintree looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"You obviously have a problem with rebels in the Korlian Sector. Give Rhys responsibility for hunting down these rebels. Give him complete control of the situation, that way you'll be demonstrating your trust in his abilities."  
"Hmmm. OK, I'll think about it. It might be a good idea. Thank you, Captain."  
Moff Shonda stretched out his hand to the Captain, who shook it strongly.  
"My pleasure, Moff Shonda."  
Both men smiled and nodded. Shonda retraced his route along the platform to the turbolift and awaiting escort. He didn't seem to mind when they entered the lift with him.

Thirty hours later The Conquest dropped out of hyperspace at the edge of the Korlian system. The system contained two populated planets as well as numerous mining, refining and industrial complexes. As a major trading station along several trade routes into the galactic core from the outer rims the systems population was large and the obvious place for the Sector administrative centre. It also served as a major military centre for the sector. Because of the heavy amount of traffic all ships had to exit hyperspace at the system's edge before navigating in either at sub-light speed or with an accurate micro-jump. The Conquest was preparing to make such a jump as Moff Shonda emerged onto the main hangar floor. His Shuttle stood, ramp down, just inside the force-field shielded hangar door. Beyond it lay nothing except the void of deep space and the sparkling backdrop of a star field. One of the stars was marginally brighter then the others, indicating its proximity. Turning his attention back to the hanger, Shonda watched as ranks of personnel marched in from a cargo door on the other side of the bay. As they lined up in crisp parade fashion the cargo lift rose from the floor below, carrying a full squad of Stormtroopers on it. These forty soldiers marched across to form an honour guard between the rest of the crew and the shuttle ramp. Finally Captain Paintree and three other senior officers emerged from the Shuttle and stood to attention at the foot of the ramp. Slightly bemused by this sudden ceremony, Shonda walked nervously forward. As he began down the line of Stormtroopers he began to grow in confidence. He was Moff of this sector. This was his home now. He commanded. By the time he reached the Captain, Shonda was beaming. Stretching out his hand he spoke in a loud, strong voice.

"Captain Paintree, on behalf of my staff, and especially for myself, I would like to thank you and your fine crew for delivering us safely to our new home. Your hospitality has been of the highest order. The Conquest is a fine ship, one of the Fleet's best."  
"It was our honour, Sir."  
Captain Paintree grasped the Moff's hand warmly, then with a crispness gained from years of Imperial service, snapped off a salute, followed by the entire company present in the hanger. Shonda had to swallow despite himself. He hoped he could gain the respect of his new people as well as he had this crew. Nodding to the Captain, Moff Shonda boarded the shuttle as outside the hanger the sky span and the stars streaked. 

It took less then three minutes for the shuttle to make the short hop from the star destroyer to the Imperial Barracks, orbiting high above Korlia. The Imperial Barracks was more than just a military installation. An orbiting city of more than 1 million people, it also served as the sector's administrative and commercial centre. The Moff's residence was a tall tower positioned near the centre of 'The City', a collection of towers and enclosed thoroughfares on the top surface of the installation. The shuttle landed some distance from 'The City', on an open pad. Once the shuttle had touched down two halves of a dome slowly raised from either side of the pad to enclose the shuttle. Once atmosphere had been pumped into the bay the shuttle dropped its ramp. In a stark contrast to their departure from The Conquest, there were no soldiers standing on ceremony to greet the Moff. Instead there were four men standing at the base of the ramp, talking in hushed voices to each other as the Moff emerged.   
"Ah, Moff Shonda, welcome to Korlia. I am Legislator Dermot, administrator of this station. I was your predecessor's primary political advisor and will continue in that role for you for the time being. That is with your permission, of course. May I introduce General Karn, your military liaison and Turdy Nekulu who will act as your secretary and personal assistant for the time being."  
Shonda shook hands with the three men then turned to the last, unnamed figure.  
"And you are?"  
"I am Commander Illney, acting Chief of Security, Imperial Forces in this sector."  
"Commander. I am very glad to meet you. You and I have a lot of work to do, as do the rest of you."  
"Indeed, Sir."  
"Excuse me, Moff Shonda," Dermot interrupted the Commander, "but we're on a tight schedule. I have arranged a full debriefing for you in two hours time in your office, and I'm sure you will want to see your residence before then. There is also a welcoming banquet this evening in the main chamber. Many of the most important people in the sector are here to welcome you."  
Guiding the Moff towards the exit, Dermot shot a scowl at Illney.  
The group emerged onto the platform of a transit tube. A few moments later a transit car pulled up. Nothing more than a flat-bottomed perspex bubble with six seats inside and a repulsor engine underneath, the transit car was a common mode of transport on many Imperial stations. Its door opened and the group entered. The seats formed a horseshoe so that everyone faced everyone else. The car accelerated forward into a tunnel out of the station. The tunnel quickly became perspex as well, giving Shonda his first clear view of the station. The five minute journey saw them wind their way across the stations surface and then out into 'The City' area where the route passed through several of the larger buildings.   
Shonda leaned forward out of his seat to talk to Nekulu.  
"Who's going to be conducting the briefing?"  
"Well, Sir, we will be present of course, as well as some of your senior staff and a few representatives from the regional administrative areas. We won't spend tool long for now, just trying to bring you up to speed on the current hot-spots, that sort of thing. Try to prevent any nasty surprises from popping up."  
As they talked their transit car passed through several stations. Many of the platforms were crowded with a cosmopolitan mix of humans and aliens. The car soon slowed as it pulled into an empty station, presumably dedicated for the use of the Moff and his staff. The Moff's residence were situated on the top four levels of an impressive tower. The transit station was located on the thirtieth floor, about half way up the tower. The levels between the station and the Moff's residence were taken up with his staff's offices and residences. The floors below were occupied by private businesses. The group had to pass through a security check before gaining access to the express turbo-lift that took them to the Moff's office on the top floor. The turbo-lift opened to a large reception area with two desks either side of a large pair of double doors carved from some dark wood. A young lady, perhaps 25 years old, wearing an immaculate Imperial Navy uniform, sat at one desk. Dermot lead the way across the room, pausing at the girl's desk.  
"May I introduce your secretary, Ensign Terreal."  
The Ensign stood and held out her hand, a slight smile on her face."  
"Sir, it will be an honour serving you."  
"I'm sure the honour will be mine, Ensign."  
"Moff Shonda", Dermot once more interrupted, "We have some business to take care of before our briefing. Perhaps you would like to take a look around your office for a few moments? We won't be long."  
"Very well."  
As the four men headed back to the turbo-lift, Ensign Terreal lead the Moff through the double doors into the office.

The office was large but sparsely furnished. The large twin doors that opened into the office from the reception area were situated so that anyone entering the office was greeted by a spectacular view through the panoramic window opposite. This window took up the entire wall and gave an uninterrupted view across the top surface of the station. The bright lights of the station stood out against the black of space. There was a continual movement of light created by the transit cars passing quickly through their tubes and the ever present space traffic above and around the station. From this vantage point the Moff could see about a dozen other space stations of varying sizes as well as a large number of orbiting craft. The slow spinning movement of the station meant that the view was never the same, and as the Moff watched the edge of Korlia appeared over the station's horizon. The Moff gazed outside for a few moments then returned his attention to the interior. Apart from a desk and a few shelves there was no other furniture or decorations. The right hand wall had a bank of screens embedded in it. A few of them were activated and were showing various Imperial news channels and regional stations. His desk faced this wall from the other side of the office, giving the Moff a face on view of the screens and the view out the wall-window.   
"Why is there so little in here, Ensign?"  
"All of Moff Garn's personal items were removed by his staff. I'm afraid this was all that was left. We didn't want to decorate it until you arrived to approve the changes. I have some catalogues of furnishings and some art works you might like to consider, Sir?"  
"Well, it needs something, doesn't it?" The Moff chuckled slightly. "Leave them with me. I need some night time reading to relax with."  
"Yes, Sir. Would you like anything now? Refreshments maybe?"  
"No thank you Ensign. I think I'd like a few moments on my own before the briefing. Please inform me when Dermot and the others return."  
Ensign Terreal left, closing the doors behind her. For the first time for as long as he could remember, Shonda was alone and surrounded by silence. He stood starring out of the window at the spectacular view, wondering how it would change and how much he could do to effect those changes. 

Moff Shonda was still peering out at the view when his advisors returned, some twenty minutes later. By now the station had turned so that the planet below filled almost all the view beyond the edge of the station. Most of this side of the planet was ocean and a large cyclone could be seen menacing a long archipelago of islands. Even at the altitude of the station the flashes of lightening were visible. Shonda idly worried how much damage the storm would do.  
"They're here, Sir."  
Shonda blinked away the trance like state he'd been in and turned to answer Ensign Terreal.  
"Right. Show them in, Ensign."  
Dermot entered the office first, followed by General Karn and Nekulu and two other men. There was no sign of Illney.   
"I'm afraid you'll have to stand, Gentlemen" Shonda explained as he strode over to greet his advisors. "As you can see there are no chairs."  
"Moff Shonda, may I introduce Governor Talik and Admiral Rhys."  
Dermot indicated the two men in turn. Talik was short and slightly over weight, typical of a regional governor. Rhys, on the other hand, was not a typical fleet Admiral. Also short, he was heavily built with a rough face and incredibly sharp eyes. Shonda had the feeling that Rhys was far more intelligent than anyone else in the room. As Shonda examined the two men Dermot continued the introduction.  
"Governor Talik is governor of this region. As the most influential and high profile region in the sector, he is the man with whom you will have most contact. I thought you should meet each other right away. Admiral Rhys"  
"Vice Admiral Rhys is Commander Imperial Forces, Korlian Sector. Yes, I know."  
For a moment Dermot looked surprised. Shonda noted that there was no such reaction from Rhys.  
"I was brought here by The Conquest. Captain Paintree told me a great deal about you, Admiral" Shonda explained.  
"Not all good, I hope?" Rhys joked.  
"Mostly." Shonda smiled and shook the Admiral's hand warmly. "Now, Gentlemen. Let's get on with this briefing."  
"As I warned earlier, Sir, this will be a brief summery of the Sector's current state. A more thorough briefing will be made over the next few days."  
"That will be fine, Dermot."  
Shonda moved to the desk and perched on the edge, facing the five men.  
"I shall begin by reviewing the political situations across the sector. We are mostly in a stable political environment at the moment. There is a round of regional council elections in the next few months that may lead to some rather energetic canvassing. The sector's four senators have all arranged to return from Imperial Centre to meet with you in the next 6 months. Senator Trellum is presently in the sector and I have arranged a meeting with him next week. In a fortnight the Sector Council will re-open and you will have to make an opening speech. The Kereel and the Berg'Hrt have requested that you mediate in their trade dispute which is threatening to spill over into military action. General Karn has a more detailed brief on that subject for you. I have written a full report detailing your weekly schedule and responsibilities, but for now I think that covers it."  
"How long has this dispute between the..?"  
"The Kereel and The Berg'Hrt, Sir."  
"been going on?"  
"Over a year, Sir. The Kereel have steadily increased their transport tariffs for through-system traffic. The Berg'Hrt trade fleets pass through the Kerr system on their way to their major trading partners. They claim these tariffs unfairly penalise them and are uncompetative."  
"Did Moff Garn intercede?"  
"He dispatched negotiators who are still there, and a group of military monitors to try to suppress any fighting."  
"And there's been no movement?"  
"I'm afraid not, Sir."  
"OK, we'll talk about this later. General Garn?"  
"Sir. We are in the process of conducting a full audit of our planetary garrisons, reviewing personnel and equipment levels. We are at present also in the middle of an interim fleet refurbishment. A third of the sector fleet is in dock. They should be returned to duty in three months. I have arranged an inspection of our fleet dock and construction yard here in the Korlia system and the fleet yard over in the Syscrey system. We are involved in police actions in three systems, mainly pursuing pirates and smugglers. We have four outstanding requests for assistance from planetary governments that the military board are reviewing. The final decision will rest with you once the board make a recommendation."  
"What about the Rixis situation?"  
Garn looked a little more nervous at this line of questioning.  
"We have a permanent garrison in the three major cities on Rixis and a full strength battle group in orbit. The Rixian security forces are taking responsibility for the investigation but we are making our own enquiries. You have been invited to inspect the situation in person."  
"This is my priority, Gentlemen. The Emperor has stressed the importance of this to me in person. Admiral Rhys, I would like you to escort me on my inspection."  
"Certainly, Sir."  
"General, I want a full briefing on this tomorrow. I want to know exactly what happened and what we're going to do about it. There is an increasing rebellious element throughout the galaxy. This sector will not be held to ransom by such people. Thank you, gentlemen, that will be all."  
As the five men left, Shonda's gaze once again fell on the planet below. No, these rebels would not get away. They would be caught and punished.

  
Colonel Faylan Chand stood on a parapet high up on one of the Imperial Palace's tallest towers. He was leaning over the guard-rail watching the lights of the busy city stretched out in front of him. The Imperial City, capital city of the Empire, covered almost all of the land surface of the planet officially called Imperial Centre but referred to by most by its old Republic name, Coruscant. Faylan had always liked the name Coruscant. Emperor Palpatine also had a fondness for it. Faylan knew that the Emperor had been saddened when the simple designation 'IC' for Imperial Centre had replaced the old name, but as always seemed to be the case the bureaucrats had won. They had argued that at the birth of the Empire and the New Order that all remnants of the corrupt Republic had to be swept away, including the name of the old capital world. There had been many such arguments between Palpatine and the Moffs. They had wanted to disband the Senate, the legislative council that had governed the old Republic. Palpatine, once a Senator himself, knew that this would give the Moffs direct control over their sectors, giving him even less control. He had fought hard to keep the council in its new form as Imperial Senate, with him as the council leader. The Senate was essential to balance the Moffs' power. The Emperor had always feared that without such a balance the Moffs would soon end up fighting between themselves for influence, dragging the galaxy once more into a war it could little afford. Perhaps the terrible memories many of the Moffs had of the Clone Wars had influenced their decision. In any case Emperor Palpatine had sacrificed much to save the Senate. One such sacrifice had been 'Coruscant'.

Faylan watched as the red sun, made hazy by the planet's heavy atmosphere, set behind the mountains on the western horizon. As the sky darkened the details of the city stood out through the smog. Aircraft and repulsor transports, transit vehicles and speeders swarmed up and down the deep canyons formed by the towering buildings all around the Imperial Palace. Around the tops of the buildings more craft buzzed about, many spacecraft circling landing pads or racing for orbit. The buildings themselves were gaudily decorated with bright screens and signs advertising products from all over the galaxy. The skies around the palace were comparatively quite, being restricted airspace. Faylan watched as a particularly large transport lifted off from a port two kilometres away and lumbered heavily upwards through the busy traffic. Faylan's eyes followed the ship's progress into the murky night, but his mind was elsewhere.

"There is no one else I trust with this. You have always served me well, and I trust you. This is important." The Emperor's words echoed in his head. Faylan had not seen the Emperor for nearly three years and had been surprised by the change. From being a fit, young looking middle aged statesman the Emperor had become an old man. He had taken to wearing a black robe and walked with a distinct stoop. His voice, however, was as strong and warm as ever. His physical deterioration gave his message to Faylan even more impact. For over two hours Emperor Palpatine had outlined his plans to Faylan, setting out the mission he had entrusted him with. The meeting had not taken place in the formal surroundings of the throne room. Faylan knew the Emperor detested that place. It reminded the Emperor of the power, influence and above all responsibility he had taken on when he became Emperor, none of which he had ever harboured ambition for. Now, although he accepted the fate the galaxy had dealt him, Palpatine used any excuse to retreat from formal view. He had greeted Faylan warmly in his private chamber at the top of the tallest tower of the Palace. Seated on simple chairs around a warming open fire, The Emperor had confided in his trusted servant.

"When the old Republic disintegrated into the chaos of the Clone Wars I realised that the only way to bring order to the galaxy was a single, united government. I began to gain support for my ideas among the Moffs fighting the war. I became their champion in the Senate where they ensured I gained influence and support from my fellow senators. Eventually I was in a position to take control of the senate and it was only then that I realised there was no return from the path I had chosen, the path that had been chosen for me. I had not wanted to lead the charge against the corrupt and evil. I soon realised that no one else was going to lead the charge so I resigned myself to the role. When I was voted leader of the Senate the Moffs rallied behind me. We were victorious, bringing the wars quickly to a close. I was immediately declared Emperor and supreme ruler. I accepted this because for the first time for generations the galaxy was at peace and we all had the chance of a fresh start. Now I have become afraid that all our good work is in jeopardy. There is still one great threat to the peace and stability of the Empire. The Jedi."  
Faylan was at first shocked by the Emperor's accusation but Palpatine quickly explained what he meant.

"The Jedi are a law unto themselves. They are elitist and far removed from the everyday world of the common man. They believe that their 'skills' give them the right to deal out their own justice even when it has not been requested. Their meddling in the Force is dangerous and will have dire consequences. They have deluded themselves into believing that they are somehow a selected few with an aptitude in the Force, something that we know to be untrue, and that this somehow makes them superhuman. They train in the manipulation of the Force but do not study it. Consequently they do not truly understand the Force. I have made a lifelong study of this miraculous resource, and have come to a terrible conclusion. 

The Jedi's training and manipulation of the Force is polluting it, corrupting it. The Force is a consequence of nature. All of nature strengthens and replenishes the Force. The Force is nature in raw form. Nature is balanced. Dark and light, kill or be killed, predator and prey. The force mirrors this balance. Every twist of the Force, for what ever purpose, produces a mirror reaction in the Force. Every act a Jedi performs using the Force produces a reaction from the force upon an individual receptive to it. The Force is not good or bad, dark or light. It just is. The Jedi do not understand this and abuse the powers they struggle so long to achieve. There are thousands of 'good' Jedi in the galaxy, performing acts of wonder and putting a huge strain on the Force. These produce opposite harmonics which are only received by the few 'bad' Jedi. Because such Jedi are rare they become incredibly powerful, but eventually become powerless to control themselves. They become little more than puppets reacting to every shudder and ripple in the force produced by the hordes of 'good' Jedi. The more 'good' Jedi there are the more powerful the few 'bad' Jedi become. We have already seen how destructive these people can be. I myself have begun to feel the pressures. As you know, I have long been an adept in the ways of the Force. I have never undergone formal training and try not to use my natural skills. Unfortunately the Force seems to have other ideas. Its power is eating away at my mind and body. As you can see it has already taken a great toll. In time I am afraid of what might happen. I believe we will soon reach a crisis, possibly a force war between Jedi. Such a war would devastate the galaxy. We cannot allow this to happen. I have tried to explain myself to the Jedi council but they are deaf to my pleas. Our only possibility of salvation is to rid the galaxy of the Jedi all together. If we can search out and destroy the Jedi, we may yet be able to save the galaxy. The lives of a few thousand Jedi are not worth more than the lives of the countless billions across the Empire.

Many of the people of the galaxy respect and admire the Jedi. They believe them to be the reason for our peace and prosperity. I intend to give them another group to follow. For years I have been nurturing a group of force adept individuals, such as yourself, in the Imperial Guard. Your number is small and you are spread across the galaxy serving me. One day I hope to replace the Jedi council with the Guard. Because you are not trained to manipulate the Force, only feel and sense it, you do not pose the same threat as the Jedi. It may be possible to save some of the Jedi from their doom and allow them to retrain as Guardsman, but I fear most are beyond salvation. You, as one of my most trusted servants and finest Guards, will be first to start the cull. It is a heavy and dangerous burden, I know. Remember, the Force is with you."

By now Faylan had walked around the parapet to a point overlooking the Imperial Academy which adjoined the Palace. This was a place of high learning. Some of the galaxy's greatest minds and greatest pieces of art were found here. It was in the Academy where the Imperial Guard trained under the personal tuition of the Emperor. Faylan could remember his time at the Academy as if it was yesterday.  
Faylan Chand had grown up on a planet in a distant system out on the rim of the galaxy. The inhabitants were mostly farmers, supporting their families with the food they grew and selling the surplus at market. Faylan's father had taken his son to the harvest fair one year. A squad of Republican troops was there to give several demonstrations with their weapons and vehicles. Young Faylan had been mesmerised by the speeder bikes as they swooped back and forth, hurtling upwards then diving to scrape the ground. From then on there was only one thing he had wanted to do. His family worked hard to save enough to send Faylan to a military academy several systems away. He graduated with honours and was offered a scholarship at the Republic Naval Academy. His plans were burnt to ashes when the Clone Wars flared up again in the sector which had up until then escaped the worst of the galaxy-wide war. Faylan fought hard on the side of the Senate, lead by Palpatine. He supported the installation of the Empire and quickly enrolled at the Imperial Navy Academy. His brilliance as a junior officer cadet caught the attention of Major Dray, one of Emperor Palpatine's bodyguards. At that time the Emperor was just creating the Imperial Guard and the Major recommended Faylan for the program. Faylan was brought to Imperial Centre where he met the Emperor. Palpatine instantly saw the potential in Faylan and asked him to join the young Guard.   
Faylan, as a Guard, had permanent quarters in the barracks that were part of the imperial Academy. Faylan had spent three years as an instructor between his two tours as a Guard. This, more than anywhere else, felt like home. Faylan turned from the parapet's edge and walked to the stairway, which lead to the inside level. He took the turbo-lift to the ground floor then walked across the short connecting bridge to the Academy. He headed for the mess, but took a detour when he heard a familiar voice coming from the gym. 

"No, no, no! Look, I told you not to expect a great big hand to reach out and pick you out of the air, didn't I? The Force doesn't support you physically. All that you've got is all you have to use. The Force is already in you. Its not an abstract thing. Its always there, you just have to find it in you. Now, try again."  
Faylan peered through the door of the gym at the group inside. Half a dozen men, dressed in training shorts and bare chested, were lined up on a platform five metres off the floor. A trapeze swung slowly beyond the platform so that at its closest it was perhaps four meters from the platform. The front member of the group stood at the edge of the platform, swaying slightly in time of the trapeze. Suddenly he leapt into the air and reached out for the trapeze. His timing was just slightly off and his fingers brushed the bar, pushing the trapeze away. Falling to the ground the trainee's fall was suddenly arrested by the safety harness he was wearing. He swung forlornly two metres from the floor. Another figure, the instructor, came around from behind the platform to attend to the trainee.   
"That was much better. Your timing was almost there."  
"Yes, Sir. I just sort of sensed it was right to jump. I think my arms were a bit slower than my brain, though."  
"Don't worry, Lieutenant. Co-ordination is one of the things we'll be looking at hard over the training. By the end you'll be jumping from twenty meters up without the harness."  
Faylan smiled to himself. He could remember doing this particular exercise and a certain trainee who couldn't get close. Apparently that trainee was now an instructor. Pushing through the door, Faylan approached the instructor, a big grin across his face. The instructor was pulling on a rope that was attached to the safety wires supporting the trainee, hauling him back up to the platform. Spotting Faylan across the gym, the instructor forgot about the trainee and let go of the rope.  
"Faylan! What areOh, no!"  
The unfortunate trainee had plummeted again and suffered a second abrupt halt.  
"Sorry, Lieutenant. This is a friend of mine. Haven't seen him for a long time."  
The trainer unhooked the trainee from the wires, then called up to the others on the platform.  
"Guys, get down here and meet a living legend."  
The two guards exchanged a warm greeting whilst the trainees gathered around them.  
"Baley, good to see you. So they've got you instructing these days. Not much call for old men like you in the field I suppose." Baley was one of the oldest soldiers to ever be selected as a guard and his age had been a running joke all his career.  
"I guess they thought I could impart some of my venerable wisdom onto these guys. I thought you were on extended leave?"  
"I was, but I have been recalled to duty."  
"Really? Anything interesting?"  
"Maybe I'll tell you later."   
Baley noted the wariness in Faylan's eyes and dropped the subject.  
"Sure, Faylan, maybe later. Gentlemen, this is Colonel Faylan Chand, one of the most famous Guards in the galaxy."  
"Able to bring down a Krayt Dragon with just a look," Faylan cut in, a look of mock boredom on his face. "C'mon, Baley, cut it out."  
"Seriously Gentleman, if you want to know what a true Guardsman looks like, you're looking at him. Faylan is one of only five guards in our entire history to be selected for a second tour of duty."  
"Excuse me, Sir, but how does the selection process work?"  
"OK, if you complete the training you go through a selection process. Less than thirty percent of candidates who make it through the training are selected. Most return to their previous unit with a promotion. Currently there are five thousand Imperial Guards on active duty across the galaxy. We perform the most difficult operations, mostly as individuals or in small groups. The Emperor himself selects the Guards who make up the Imperial Bodyguard. This is known as the tour of duty. It lasts one thousand days and is the highest honour that can be paid to any officer serving in the Imperial Forces. Only about ten percent of the Guard are ever selected for a tour. Faylan has been selected twice."  
"Sounds pretty cushy to me, acting as bodyguard for the Emperor, running around the galaxy like a king." One of the trainees remarked, sparking laughter from the others.  
"Really?" Faylan shot back. "The one thousand days are not wasted. The Emperor personally supervises your training, developing your Force awareness, turning you into the ultimate warrior. During the tour you are at the Emperor's disposal. He'll send you on some very personal, very dangerous missions. At times you will be acting as his personal envoy. Then, after you have completed the tour, if you survive, you return to standard guard duty, except that as a guard with tour experience you are continually called upon to undertake the most hazardous missions. Eighty five percent of guards with tour experience are killed in action within ten years. Of course, one benefit of being amongst the elite of the Imperial Forces is that a Guard is never officially KIA. Every Guard is rescued before he dies. If he dies he does so in the Emperor's personal medical facility here in the Academy. Now, if you will excuse me, gentlemen."  
Faylan nodded to Baley before turning and walking from the gym.

A little while later Baley joined Faylan on a balcony adjoining the mess hall. Faylan was eating bread and soup, dunking the bread in the rich broth before hungrily consuming it. Baley sat down next to his friend and sipped at a drink.  
"Been off doing your nature thing again?"  
Faylan's passion for hunting was well known amongst the Guard.  
"Yup. Caught myself a Hornsnake over in the Droost Sector. Gave me a bit of a run around too," he recalled.  
"Must be something important, to pull you back from over there?"  
"They sent The Citadel to get me."  
Baley whistled, appreciating the consequences of this.  
"Anything the rest of us should worry about?" Baley inquired with just too much innocence to fool Faylan.  
"There have been rumours" Baley explained. "We've seen a lot of the Guard passing through in the last few months. People talk. Drekay took a group out six weeks ago. He was due back three days ago. I'm on the follow up team. We're not being told what they were after, just that we've got to get them back. Its like we've got a new enemy somewhere. Not just isolated pockets of rebels, but a single galaxy wide front."  
The two guards locked eyes for a few seconds before Faylan broke the link.  
"I'm looking for someone. A Jedi. I think they're our new enemy. The Emperor doesn't trust them. He's going to pick off all the ones he can legitimately. What he'll do then, I don't know."  
"This could get nasty, Faylan. People like the Jedi. They trust them. The emperor is already losing support for his hard line against these uprisings. If it gets out that we're hunting down the Jedi, it could generate a lot of support for the rebels, however justified in our actions we are."  
"I think the Emperor needs to worry more about The Senate. The Senate and the Jedi Council have a strong relationship. He's going to have trouble eliminating the Council without neutralising the Senate first."  
"But if we're justified in doing this, and we must be, right? Then the Senate shouldn't have anything to say."  
"Maybe." Faylan didn't look so sure.  
"So, what's your plan for this manhunt?" asked Baley, changing the subject slightly.  
"I think I'm going to have to infiltrate the rebel cell if I'm going to get close to this Jedi. I can't see him granting an audience to anyone who walks in off the street. I thought I'd head for a big trading centre somewhere then get myself aboard a disreputable ship heading towards the Korlian Sector. That's where they're supposed to be operating. Then I guess I'll just sniff around for a bit, maybe try to get myself noticed by the local criminal element. Sooner or later the rebels will find me."  
"Sounds good. So where are you going to find a disreputable ship?"  
Faylan smiled back at Baley.  
"Oh, I think I know a place."

  
  
[Please follow this link for more original work by Assa, including further chapters of Defender of the Empire][1]   
  


* * *

Defender of the Empire ©2000 Martin Assirati   
  
The majority of characters, locations and plot lines are original creations of Martin Assirati.   
Star Wars and the Star Wars universe are the creation of George Lucas and the legal property of George Lucas and any other entities who have a share in them.   
Star Wars: Defender of the Empire is an original story written by Martin Assirati and is not intended for profit, or to infringe upon or undermine the established copyright of those mentioned above.   
  
Created on ... July 04, 2000

  
e-mail assa@assa.uklinux.net 

   [1]: http://www.assa.uklinux.net



End file.
